<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Do You Love? by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342265">Who Do You Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bucky x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Do You Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was approaching Christmas, and Bucky was both excited and nervous. He had been doing a lot more with Dom since the two of you sat with him at that pizza parlor. Things had been going really well between you and Bucky, as well. He wanted to get you something nice, but would likely give that to you alone. As far as he knew, no one in the tower even guessed that the two of you were back together, and had been for a few months. He’d gone Christmas shopping with Steve for Dom the week before, and was now eager to give his son his presents. Which was comical and endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was currently watching a movie in your room with Dom while you went to see Tony. He had JARVIS to ask you to meet him in his lab, but not why. You honestly couldn’t begin to think of what the eccentric inventor wanted. Licking your lips, you let yourself in. “You wanted to see me?” You asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over, he beamed at you. “So, I know Christmas isn’t for another week and a half, but I wanted to give you your present now.” He got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you can wait.” You chuckled at how excited he looked. “Waiting will not kill you.” You teased him gently. “Why don’t you want to give it to me when we all exchange presents on Christmas morning?” Knowing him it could be anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m me, and you know I’ll blurt it out even if you tell me not to.” He said easily, shrugging. “So! Who do you love?” He smirked, amusing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, smiling. “If you’re so insistent, just give me the present.” You poked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his arm around your shoulders and motioned to a nearby screen. “Okay, JARVIS. Show us.” He told his AI. A moment later, a cute little house was on the screen. “I found a house in Brooklyn. Three bedrooms, a nice little yard, and he can stay in the school he’s in.” He explained. “In the spring I’m getting his soccer stuff all set up for him. Figured you guys can start moving in after the New Year.” He looked so proud that this was your Christmas present. “Plus, I want to get the inside painted to how you’d like to have it.” He went on. “I want you guys to have the home you deserve. I know you didn’t want to go back to the old house, and I don’t like the idea of moving you guys to Maine.” Tony made a face, amusing you. “Too far. So, I’ve been looking at houses over the past six months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, you pulled him into a hug, tearing up. Despite what you were sure many people thought, Tony Stark was one of the most thoughtful people you had ever met. He looked out for those he cared about, and went above and beyond. “Thank you.” You sniffed, feeling emotional. “I had fully intended to raise Dom here, with our family, but the thought of him getting to play in a yard again…” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thought this would be better than me putting a soccer field on the roof…” He joked, making you laugh. “I was thinking we could bring Dom tomorrow? Show you two the house, and you guys can pick out some paint colors?” He offered as you pulled back. “Get some lunch, too?” He looked hopeful about getting some time with you and Dom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I think we can swing that.” You chuckled. “I won’t tell him about the house, though. I know you’d love to see his face when he realizes that it’s ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will. But, that’s it.” He shrugged. “I’m just working on some tech for the house to get put in, too. JARVIS will be there, you’re getting these windows I was reading about. Saw a video of a dude trying to break it with a sledge hammer. Didn’t even crack. So, I bought one.” He pointed to where one was leaning against the wall. “Gave it a go. Seems pretty strong. Which I know will give us both great comfort.” He knew you were likely thinking of all the things that could go wrong. “Now, I was trying to find a way to get one of my suits to fly out to your house if an alarm sounded. Like a warning type deal while the rest of us get there. However, that’s got some bugs I can’t seem to work out.” He muttered, looking annoyed. “I’m working on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re very excited about the tech in the new house.” You teased. “Are you gonna sleep over the first night and tinker if something goes wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “I just might.” He countered, making you laugh. “Alright, go on. I’m gonna get back to what I was doing. Tell Dom it’s his choice for lunch tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thanks, Tony. For everything.” You said as you made your way to the door. You were nervous after what had happened at the old house, but you were also very excited. Especially for Dom! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Bucky and Dom looked over when you walked in. “Everything okay?” He asked, never knowing what Tony would want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I’ll explain more later, but I will say that Tony wants to take me and Dom out tomorrow for a treat.” You chuckled at how Dom perked up. “And you get to choose where we get lunch.” You sat on the other side of your son. “So, I think you should make sure to choose the yummiest food you can think of. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dom nodded excitedly. “Yeah!” He agreed. “I’ll pick the perfect place.” He promised you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky did Dom’s bedtime that night, eager to have the seven year old read to him. He’d learned so much in school, and with Steve, that he barely needed much help. It was the highlight of his days. Once he drifted off, Bucky put the book away, tucked him in, and watched him for a moment before going to find you. You were finishing up the last few dishes, your hair up in a loose bun. He walked up behind you, kissing your neck as he wrapped his arms around you. “So, how about we get some ice cream, go watch a movie, and curl up together?” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at that. “I think I can agree with that. Want to know what Tony wanted first?” You asked, knowing this would affect him, too. Part of you was worried about how he would react. At the moment, the two of you could see each other easily, and he could do bedtime any day of the week. This would change that entire dynamic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He agreed easily, moving to get a couple bowls. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drying your hands, you turned to lean on the counter, your eyes watching him as he moved around. He seemed so at ease. “He gave me my Christmas present.” You started, making him chuckle. “A house.” You licked your lips as he paused, the freezer door open. “In Brooklynn.” You went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was quiet as he pulled out the ice cream carton. “He bought you a house?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s a three bedroom with a little yard, and Dom can stay in his current school. He’s replacing all the windows with these super strong ones, some other security measures, and something about his suits? I dunno, that’s not working at the moment.” You shrugged. “He’s taking us to look at the house and pick out paints tomorrow before lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged, knowing that would make it a tad more difficult to see you and Dom. “When do you move?” He asked, glancing at you for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We start after New Year’s.” You hoped he wasn’t upset. “And then in the spring he’s gonna put some soccer stuff in the back for him. Apparently he didn’t like the idea of giving me his Maine house because we’d be too far.” You chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stopped serving and came over to wrap his arms around you. “I don’t want you to leave.” He half whined as he buried his face in your neck. You hugged him back, surprised at him whining. “You’ll be so far.” He huffed. “And I can’t just come hold you, and spend time with Dom.” You rubbed his back as he kept you as close as he could. “I don’t like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt for him, but honestly hadn’t expected this reaction. “We won’t be hours away, babe.” You said gently. “We’re still gonna be pretty close.” You reminded him. “You can come visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the same.” His voice was muffled by your neck, amusing you. “I can’t just come climb into your bed when Dom’s having a sleepover with Stevie.” Which he did have a habit of doing. “And yeah, I can say I’m going to visit Dom, but I have a feeling Nat’s gonna get suspicious after awhile.” He sighed as he pulled away, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping his cheek, you gave him a small smile before pecking his lips. “Maybe we can start to let the others know about...us?” You said shyly. “Start with Steve and Tony?” You suggested. You felt that things were going really well, and those two people would honestly be the most accepting. “Then work on telling the others before </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>move?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, he stared at you. “We as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He motioned between the two of you. “Or do you mean ‘we’ as in you and Dom. Because I can’t tell with the way you said it.” He said quickly, the cutest look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Well, we as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you’d like that.” You were nervous as hell, of course you were! “Or even part time to begin with? Like, you coming to stay on the weekends, or you staying here on the weekends? Split your time? I know you still have your job with the Avengers.” You bit your lip. It wasn’t like his very important job was going to go away or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly smiled at that. “Yeah?” He said playfully. “You want me to tag along? Oh, are we gonna play house?” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, you slapped his arm playfully. “Dork.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “So, we’re gonna tell Tony and Steve soon, and plan for you to move with me at least part time?” You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” He pecked your lips. “Let’s eat our ice cream, watch a movie, and then go curl up together?” He suggested, honestly looking forward to being able to hold your hand whenever he wanted once the whole team knew you were back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good night to me.” You grinned. You had butterflies in your stomach. “First, do you want me to tell Tony tomorrow while we’re out, or do you want to tell him together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a minute. “How about you tell him tomorrow, and I’ll drag Stevie out for lunch and tell him? Then have Stevie over for dinner tomorrow night? I’d say Tony, too, but half the time he eats in his lab, or forgets until after dinner’s over.” He chuckled, shaking his head. Not that he’d change the man for anything. No matter how annoying he got at times, he was also a decent guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” You agreed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dom watched the city go by as Tony drove the three of you to the house. He had been very excited to see that there wouldn’t be a driver that day. He’d rarely seen Tony drive before. “Almost there, buddy.” Tony told him, glancing in the rear view mirror. “Maybe after lunch we’ll stop at the park?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Dom grinned. “Can we get cheeseburgers for lunch?” He asked. “Not McDonald’s. Those other ones you brought home? With those big fries?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. “I know the ones you’re talking about. Yeah, we can do that.” He agreed easily. “Good choice. I look forward to it.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dom ran around the house, excited. “I love this house!” He said as he passed you and Tony, making the two of you laugh. You were thankful that he was taking to this so well. You’d explained that you wouldn’t be moving right away, but he liked that. He wanted to have more sleepovers with Steve beforehand. Then asked you if he could have Steve over for a sleepover the first night in the new house. Of course you had agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, getting any color ideas?” He inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dom was currently upstairs at the moment, so you decided to slightly mention the Bucky thing. “Actually, I think I’d like to talk to Bucky about it.” You told him, making him smirk at you. “I’ll explain more while he plays at the park.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to say, but works for me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>